As semiconductor devices continue to decrease in size based on consumer demand, the semiconductor industry continues to pursue formation of devices with smaller cell layouts. With smaller cell layouts the components need to decrease in size and be placed closer together. As the cell layouts shrink, the currently used processes may no longer have the desired yield. Thus, new devices and methods for semiconductor devices with smaller SRAM cell layouts which maintain the desired yield are needed.